Happy Ending
by mozzarella cheese
Summary: Perasaan aneh itu terus menghantui Mamori. Apakah ia harus mengungkapkan perasaan itu? Atau hanya menyimpannya seorang diri? Aku author baru    mohon review yaaaa...


Aku memandangnya. Terus memandangnya. Mataku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Seolah-olah aku terkunci oleh pesonanya yang begitu misterius. Dia, Hiruma Youichi. Kapten amefuto Deimon Devil Bats. Seorang pria setengah setan yang kini telah mengunci hatiku. Membuatku tergila-gila dan terus terpaku memandangnya bagaikan orang sakit jiwa.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa perasaan aneh ini terus menggangguku? Inikah yang disebut jatuh cinta? Aku, Mamori Anezaki, seorang anggota komite disiplin. Tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada makhluk licik yang bernama Hiruma Youichi. Jatuh cinta, mungkin adalah perasaan wajar yang pasti dialami oleh setiap orang. Tapi tidak padaku dan Hiruma. Lalu mengapa? Perasaan 'gila' ini terus menerus menghantuiku?

"Hei Kusomane! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berdiam diri seperti orang tolol! Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" Perintah sekaligus umpatan dari the commander from hell itu sontak membuat lamunanku terbuyar.

"Baik, maaf Hiruma-kun…" aku menjawab pelan dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaanku mengedit data-data yang dibutuhkan untuk pertandingan minggu depan.

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Rambut spike kuningnya, gigi-gigi runcingnya dan telinga anehnya yang seperti _elf_ itu. Sifat licik dan kejeniusannya seolah-olah membius hatiku. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria bejad itu? Mungkinkah karena banyak sekali hal yang telah kita lalui bersama? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Mengapa? Mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Tak ingin berpisah darinya apapun yang terjadi. Aku ingin menyingkirkan semua batas-batas kenormalan yang ada. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku mengacuhkan perasaan ini? Sulit. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Haruskah aku mengungkapkan perasaan ini? Tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

Lagipula, apa dia juga mencintaiku? Apa dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku? Huh, sepertinya tidak. Ia hanya menganggapku seorang budak yang mau melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan. Terlalu ironis.

Aku tersenyum miris dibalik tumpukan kertas dan video yang harus ku edit. Terkadang aku ingin mendengarnya memanggilku 'Mamori', bukan 'Kusomane'. Hahaha, sepertinya itu mustahil. "Baka! Aku memang bodoh!" aku mengoceh sendiri, kemudian tertawa hambar. Benar-benar seperti orang sakit jiwa.

"Kau itu kenapa sih Kusomane!" Tanya Hiruma. Terlihat kalau ia begitu keheranan. "Memaki dirimu sendiri dan tertawa-tawa sendiri. Apa _creampuff _kesayanganmu itu telah merusak system syaraf di otakmu!"

"Mou, enak saja Hiruma-kun!" aku memprotes.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Hiruma sibuk dengan laptopnya. Aku pun kembali pada pekerjaanku. Tidak nyaman. Aku benci suasana hening ini. Mataku beralih memandang Hiruma. Pikiranku melayang meninggalkan pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku membayangkan, diriku memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Hiruma dengan _tuxedo _putih, tersenyum lembut sambil memasangkan cincin di jari manisku. Mengerikan! sangat mengerikan kelihatannya.

_BRAKK!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan anehku. Ternyata itu Sena, Monta dan Suzuna. "Mamo-nee, kita pulang bareng yuuk!" ajak Suzuna dengan senyuman riang khasnya.

"Maaf Suzuna-chan, pekerjaanku masih banyak. Kalian pulang saja duluan," aku menolak ajakannya dengan halus.

"Waaah… Mamo-nee mau berduaan dengan You-nii ya…" godaan Suzuna yang seratus persen benar itu langsung membuatku _blushing_.

"Ti, tidak kok, aku tidak memikirkan hal yang seperti itu Suzuna-chan! Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku akan pulang setelah pekerjaanku selesai!" aku mengelak mati-matian.

"Ooh… kalau Mamori-nee chan memang sedang banyak pekerjaan sih, apa boleh buat," kata Sena. "baiklah, kami pulang duluan ya…"

Tiga orang itu pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang klub. Huff… akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Dugaan Suzuna memang tepat. Aku tidak pulang bukan karena pekerjaanku. Melainkan karena aku ingin terus bersama dengan Hiruma, dan enggan berpisah darinya. Kenapa sebenarnya aku ini? Mengapa perasaan ini tak kunjung hilang?

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang Kusomane?" Tanya Hiruma penuh curiga.

"Eeh! Tentu saja karena pekerjaanku belum selesai!" aku kembali blushing.

"Pulang saja, biar aku yang kerjakan pekerjaan itu," Hiruma melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak kuduga-duga. "Cepat kejar tiga cebol-cebol sialan itu sebelum mereka pergi jauh."

"Ti, tidak apa-apa kok Hiruma-kun, biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya. Lagipula aku sedang bosan dengan keadaan dirumah." Aku mencoba mencari-cari alasan.

Hiruma terdiam sejenak. Kemudian memandangku heran. "terserah kau Kusomane, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Jangan lupa nanti kunci pintunya."

"Tu, tunggu dulu Hiruma-kun!" aku berusaha menghalanginya pergi. Berhasil, Hiruma pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Kami berdua kini saling berhadapan. Aku memandang mata hijau emeraldnya. "A, apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang Hiruma-kun?"

"Mencintai seseorang? Entahlah," Hiruma menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'entahlah' Hiruma-kun!" protesku. "itu bukan jawaban tahu!"

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kusomane?" Lagi-lagi Hiruma menatapku curiga.

"ngg… tidak apa-apa sih," aku _blushing _seketika. "Sebenarnya aku… mungkin sedang mencintai seseorang…"

"kekekekeke! Begitu ya Kusomane!" Hiruma malah tertawa mendengar ucapanku. "Lebih baik kau lupakan saja perasaan cinta sialanmu itu. Cinta itu tidak ada gunanya! Cuma membuat orang merasa sakit! Kekekekekeke!"

Sakit? Apa maksud Hiruma dengan kata 'sakit'? Cinta cuma membuat orang merasa sakit? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa Hiruma pernah merasakan cinta? Apa Hiruma pernah merasakan sakit hati? Itu tidak mungkin. Mustahil sekali setan itu pernah mencintai orang dan sakit hati karena cinta. Lalu, apa maksud Hiruma dengan 'cuma membuat orang merasa sakit'?

"A, apa maksudmu Hiruma-kun?" tanyaku.

Hiruma menghela napas sejenak. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Bukan apa-apa Kusomane."

Aku tidak peduli apa maksud Hiruma. Tidak mungkin aku mengacuhkan perasaan ini. Apalagi melupakannya. Aku ingin hatiku tenang. Aku ingin mengungkapkannya. Aku ingin Hiruma tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Walaupun aku sebenarnya ingin _ending_ yang bahagia. Seketika itu, sebuah bintang jatuh melesat.

"Hi, hiruma-kun…" aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang _blushing_ tak karuan. "Se, sebenarnya… orang yang kucintai itu adalah… kau…"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalaku. Aku penasaran bagaimana respon Hiruma setelah aku melontarkan kata-kata nekatku. Hiruma, kini tidak seperti Youichi Hiruma yang kukenal. Ia hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh setelah mendengar kata-kataku.

"Kau serius Kusomane?" Hiruma memandangku bagaikan tengah melihat UFO terjatuh dari luar angkasa.

"ya, Hiruma-kun," aku tersenyum sambil memalingkan wajahku. Aku benar-benar malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Wajahku pasti merah. Yah, tapi lebih baik daripada memendam perasaan ini sampai mati.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu Kusomane? Sebenarnya aku juga mencintamu. Sangat mencintaimu." Hiruma kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak aku duga-duga. Ia berjalan mendekat kearahku. Tiba-tiba, ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup keningku. "aishiteru, Mamori-chan."

_Ending_ yang bahagia! tujuh tahun telah berlalu. Kini, lamunan anehku ketika di masa SMA telah berubah menjadi kenyataan. Aku menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Hiruma dengan _tuxedo _putih, tersenyum lembut sambil memasangkan cincin di jari manisku.

** ~THE END~**

Hahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ini. Salam kenaal! Aku author baru. Setelah membaca, mohon direview ya. Sebagai pemula, aku mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya… 


End file.
